1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact television camera.
2. Background Information
Usually television cameras use a 12 V battery power supply. To drive the television camera, +15 and -9 V power sources are needed. For this, a large dc-dc converter having a transformer built therein is used. To prevent switching noises due to the converter from affecting other circuits, the converter has to be ordinarily specifically designed. However, the dc-dc converter circuit and low-pass filter circuit (LPF) are made large because they must use a transformer and shielding box.